Combat de Guilde
Guild battles are a weekly competition where you team up with guild members against other guilds in real-time. A guild battle team consists of 4 Characters. Guilds and their members are rewarded after the weekly reset on Monday at 2:10 am PST. The Guild will be rewarded with EXP for their Guild Level, depending on their rank. Guild members will get set amount of rubies. The first 5 will get more than the ranks 6-10, with 11-50 being rewarded the least amount of rubies. The players will also get rewards from their individual rank in comparison to all participants. Battles can be attended during the whole day (Time change implemented in the 3/15 Patch). Doing so requires 2 raid tickets per run. Just like every PvP ground will Guild Battles experience great ATK reduction to all fighters, which will be contentiously lifted in 30 sec intervals after a Rage Mode (Rage mode occurs after X min). Team Assembly A Guild Battle team consists of 4 Characters. The main player will be the attending player (you) and the rest will consist of Helpers that are controlled by the game computer. Before attending the Guild Battle, one must register their Character (the Character that they are currently logged in). This will save the Player's Character as an Helper, with his current gear, skill tree and appearance. These properties will not change when equipment on that Character is not geared or when the Player logs into another Character. Only a new registry will change these properties. Points & Helper Bonus The Player may get a certain amount of Bonus Points can be earned through the Helpers. Each helper owns a certain amount of Bonus percentage (2%~9%) which is constantly changing. The percentage depends on the popularity of the Helper. The more a helper is used, the more will his Helper Bonus decrease. The Helper Boni from all three helpers will be added up. This bonus will then grant a bonus depending on scored points (50 upon Victory, etc). The formula for Guild battle points is thus: : BasePoints (in pts) + totalHelperBoni (in %) x BasePoints(in pts) = Total Score. Example: All three helpers are popular and often used by other guild members, as their helpers. Therefore each of them owns a Bonus of 2%. This results in a Helper Bonus of 6% for the main player. Upon a victory he will then gain 50pts + 6% x 50pts = 53 pts as the final result. Win rate & Helper Win rate Self Win rate Helper Win rate Maps Every day the battle field will weaken all competitors by challenging them in a certain area. The players experience a different debuff every day they fight. This schedule is repeated weekly. They will show up in the buff bar once the battle has started. Since the Guild Battle revamp in the mid March patch 2016, the player will no longer be notified about the following maps. Effects and schedule stayed the same. *Monday: Ordeals in Attack **decrease the ATK of all allies and characters. *Tuesday: Ordeals in Defense **decrease all DEF rates of allies and characters. *Wednesday: Basic Fundamentals **denies any buffs. The effect of this map is still unknown to a certain degree. *Thursday: Ordeals in Heals **decreases all HP recoveries for all allies and characters. *Friday: Ordeals in Attack *Saturday: Ordeals in Defense *Sunday: Ordeals in Heals Rewards Rewards are given out for both Guild and Individual Scores. Guild rewards are broken up into tiers within each Guild. (5,10,50) Guilds will also receive a bit of experience points depending on their ranking to assist in raising Guild level. Since the 3.0.1 game version it is no longer possible to share ranks and rewards, known as reward sharing. *Participating once in each league rewards . Individual Rewards Guild Rewards Korean Version After being previously closed (date needed) Guild Battle was revamped in the 29th September 2016 Korean Patch. General There are no longer leagues for GB. Transcended, Keys and hero allies are permitted alike. One's own team consists of 1 Character and 4 Units. The player can also choose up to 5 Helper Allies, which were registered by one's guild members. The big field to the right is where one can register his own Helper Ally, to add into the pool of Helpers (only Transcended & Keys can be registered). Guild members can view the gear and who registered the unit. There is also a button to auto-select Helper Allies. Note *they did not mention whether the gear is snapshotted. But, since in the current GL Guild Battle registering will also snap-shot the gear, it is to assume that same has to apply here. *Normal allies cannot be taken into this GB. Permitted ally categories are: **Key **Transcended **Deities + Awakeneds The following is possible because the Helios Helper Allies selected have different Key units equipped on them. Otherwise, duplicates are not permitted. Batttle The game mode works based on a point system. The player starts with 1000 points, gains and losses (!) points through battles. The player will match up with his 5 main team + 5 Helper Allies against a random player from a different guild. The battle could be compared to Arena, but a fundamental difference lies with it's real-time aspect. The opponent will match the player in personal score and other criteria. Helper Allies can be called into the battle to replace units from the main team. This aspect is similar to Revenge of Belphegor. There is also an Auto-Call button for that matter. In that case its also possible to have the same units in a team (1 unit from the main team, 1 from the Helper Allies). Points *Defeat/Loss (패배) *Draw/Tie (무승부) *Victory/Win (승리) Rewards The personal score will accumulate into the Guild's score on the ladder. Guild Rewards Individual Rewards